


a perfect moment.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé knew that the moment she saw the twins for the first time would completely change her life.or: it's Anakin and Padmé's first time holding the twins and everything is perfect.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	a perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> day 31, drabble 31.
> 
> Prompt 031 - perfect.

Padmé knew that the moment she saw the twins for the first time would completely change her life, but she hadn't been prepared for the emotions of what it was like to hold one of them for the first time. Luke was in her arms, tiny fingers gripping one of hers, and Padmé felt like nothing could ever be more perfect. Then she looked to her left and saw Anakin standing there with Leia in his arms, wonder in his eyes as he took in the sight of their daughter, and she knew she'd been wrong. Now things were perfect.


End file.
